


oh, i wish

by tigriswolf



Series: comment_fic drabbles [242]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Growing Up, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 19:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3261797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I miss the naps in kindergarten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	oh, i wish

**Author's Note:**

> Title: oh, i wish  
> Written January 26, 2015  
> Prompt: any, any, childhood memories

the world was smaller then  
or maybe that was just me  
I could do anything  
fly and swim and run  
I could be anything  
a pirate a princess a hired gun  
Mama was so smart  
she could solve anything  
Daddy was so strong and warm  
.  
I miss the naps in kindergarten  
I miss my problems being solved by someone else  
if I could go back --  
.  
the world is small now  
or maybe that's just me  
I'm so much taller  
not smarter but wiser maybe  
there's so much to do  
so much to see  
.  
I'll always miss the naps in kindergarten  
and so many problems still get to me  
if I could go back --  
well, who's to say?


End file.
